


You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

by TayVengeance



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: because it seemed fitting, honestly i saw this picture of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon and had to write something about it, idk - Freeform, it's written like a scene in a play, monsta x - Freeform, seasons greetings 2017, they are such parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: The Season's Greetings 2017 photoshoot gave us a beautiful picture of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, and when i saw it, i had to write a little scene.





	

** **

 

**ENTER SCENE:**

_HYUNWOO walks into the dorm after three hours of solitary dance practice. He looks around the living area to find it trashed, papers scattered around the coffee table, food waste littered about the small space. HYUNGWON is seen taking a shot of what seems to be straight soju in the connecting kitchen/dining area. The bottle is about half empty, and sits loosely in his grip. HYUNWOO stops in between the living area and HYUNGWON, looking back and forth between the two._

 

HYUNGWON: Don’t fucking ask.

 

HYUNWOO: Trouble with the boys?

 

HYUNGWON: _He sighs, pushing the liquor away from him. He stands up and walks over to where HYUNWOO is still standing._

 

I don’t ask for much. I just wanted them to take some responsibility and clean up a bit before they went off to play Overwatch. Even the hyungs laughed when I suggested we clean the dorm tonight. It’s been like this for weeks, Hyunwoo.

 

_He crosses his arms in front of his chest._

 

HYUNWOO: I’m the leader. If anyone can get them to do shit, it should be me. Also, did you drink half a bottle of soju just now?

 

HYUNGWON: Yeah. This band has turned me into a stress drinker. I can’t live like this, hyung.

 

HYUNWOO: ( _He sighs and yells)_ MANDATORY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM. I WANT ALL FIVE OF YOU IN HERE NOW!

 

_The other five members come filing into the living area with confused faces. Unsure of why HYUNWOO called them in, they each take a tentative seat on the couches and chairs around the room. HYUNGWON and HYUNWOO each take a seat facing the other members. HYUNGWON’S arms are still crossed._

 

HOSEOK: Are we in trouble?

 

HYUNWOO: Not trouble, per se. This is one of those disappointed hyung moments.

 

JOOHEON: What did we do?

 

_HYUNWOO looks over at HYUNGWON, signaling the beginning of his rant._

 

HYUNGWON: I’m not a demanding person. I do my part in keeping up with the dorm. I go grocery shopping, I clean my room, I clean the bathroom, I do all that shit. I don’t do it with complaints either. So the least I expect of you all is to clean up after yourselves.

 

_HYUNGWON gestures out to the living area around them. The boys all look around, simultaneously becoming embarrassed that HYUNGWON was calling them out on being sloppy._

 

HYUNWOO: As the leader, I’m going to put my foot down and say no more Overwatch until this dorm is spotless. I hate having to be the fun-sucker here, but you all brought this upon yourselves when you didn’t clean up earlier. It’s a wonder how Monbebes care so much for us when we don’t even care for ourselves like we should. A clean dorm is a happy dorm and a happy dorm leads to a happy Hyungwon. We all want a happy Hyungwon, because cranky Hyungwon drinks and becomes like this.

 

_HYUNWOO gestures to HYUNGWON’s current state._

 

HYUNGWON: I swear if I have to clean up after any one of you after we all clean…

 

_He mimes slitting his throat._

 

_The boys all stand up and scurry around for cleaning supplies._

 

_HYUNGWON watches on with a distasteful look. HYUNWOO pats his shoulder before he too gets up and starts cleaning._

 

 **END SCENE** **_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Naver article the picture came from](http://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=420&aid=0000004364)
> 
>  
> 
> Man oh man do I love Monsta X. This was fun to write. I should do more scenes like this. It's different and lets you go ham on dialogue without it being weird. idk. anyways, leave me a comment, or come chat at me on [Tumblr](http://www.tayvengeance.tumblr.com)/[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tayvengenz)


End file.
